scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
just a couple events that happened prior to SCSIM. some things may be overlooked, that's because this isn't concluded. until i feel like it, it won't include what happens after SCSIM 1. several things are included, which aren't related to the story in any way, but can be mentioned at times may contain spoilers TIMELINE The Beginning for Man *as man rules the earth and begins to think logically, strange beings representing ideals are created out of nowhere and take vessels for their own ... starting with the original wet dream of cavemen, Msi Laedi *the MSI continue to be created and influence the world as it is, giving them their own reputations. for every new ideal or "ism" created, a new MSI is born to bring about influence. this continues to happen *no one cares about anything else that happens since they're all just actual events that pass by and blah blah blah Let's Fastforward Here 1500-1600 *Breakers are introduced by an unknown force and tales are told of them throughout the continent of Eporue, mainly exaggerated epics ... which are partially true *in the land of Dnaltocs, a bizarre religion and type of god is discovered. the believers are murdered horribly by their own relatives due to the great evil and due to the fact of religious intolerance taking over **the belief of this great god of death still exists thanks to a certain believer learning of him and secretly spreading his teachings 1600-1700 *magic users and magical beings were all caught and murdered due to religious intolerance. and the mass majority didn't do anything to offend anyone. fortunately, magic would be reintroduced in the future thanks to several mysterious beings. magic beings still existed, but hid from the world due to their facepalming idiocy and horrid intolerance towards others 1700-1800 *the Kroy Wen colony forms *Msi Labinnac forms The Moonsand Clan in influence to other cannibal tribes *Acirema officially starts its spiraling fate 1800-1900 *Msi Nimef becomes the uber bitch that she is now due to seeing how women were treated and how they got a step up from Acenes Falls *other unimportant historical crap happens 1900-2000 *1976: Balsik and Scarlet are born *1977: Lucia is born *1980: Ricky The Devil is born *1983: Sira and Reks are born *1985: Matt is born *1986: Carlie Cowperla, Silky Jun, Valkyria Molta, Tomomi Ono, and Jey Renno are born *1987: Christine Leftwoman and Catbox are born *1988: Bushido is born *1989: Tinkerbell is born *1990: Mirai is born *1991: Acie is born *1992: bodies are found and experimented with by Msi Hcrana. a few were still living *1993: Cypher and Fukai are born *1994: Cypher loses his virginity ... to his totally hot mom **Bushido ventures off to Acirema to start his miserable childhood ... **the mysterious Rojo Castle in the horribly corrupt city of Firewood Pittsburgh Southside Associate releases a great, powerful, and deadly force, as well as several corpses *1995: Arianna is born *1996: Fukai's druid tribe is killed by evil matangoes **Mana and Hali are born *'1997: Raku is born' **Balsik and Lucia die in a tragic train accident. thousands of others also die, but they're not important and are, probably, rotting in hell just for existing *1998: Ketsueki is born *1999: Kage is discovered by local cops who were, later, brutally murdered 2000-2011 *2000: Yellow, Breaker, Adrian, Clay, Buttsecks, and Fekfek are born **Fukai is granted Natural Energy by Sy *2001: Jelly, Pinky, Bean, Matsu, Reyes, D-Jan, Faery, Song Lee, Grey, Fil, Bull, and Mike are born *2002: Skul, Reina, Shawna, Ilana, Penny, and Frongdong are born **Criminal is formed and becomes wildly famous *2003: Lapis, Kami, Boomer, Lila, and Tabbi are born **Marbles is created from toxic **Bushido causes The Great Eporuean-Aisan Massacre and erases 14 countries from the map ... including the gigantic land of Aissur. he gets his nickname "Bushido" from a lone survivor ***Bushido discovers Bean and starts raising her *2004: Betelgeuse is born *2005: Deirdre is born *2006: Julia, Dharma, Roma, and Miu are born **Fukai discovers a newborn Julia at a dumpster next to the hospital she was born in *2007: Criminal is disbanded due to Carlie Cowperla's greediness. she takes a chance at getting rich and famous ... which, unfortunately, she wildly succeeds with. Silky Jun becomes her hated rival *2008: Cypher encounters Yvne and fights him. The Zombinjas are officially introduced to Kroy Wen, as well as The Seven Sins **The Sky Pirate Era is started by Cypher and lasts for 1 1/2 years **Tomomi Ono dies in a motorcycle accident *2009: Cypher first encounters Msi Hcrana, who ends The Sky Pirate Era in the guise and alias of Riktor. Cypher is defeated **Cypher officially meets Nikole Crystal and trains with her. his powers are vastly improved and he gets special pills for a certain reason **Cypher befriends Faery and gives him a special pill that grants him Earth Manipulation *2010: Msi Hcrana continues to experiment and chase after Cypher **due to strange events involving a contest far away in a city called Tekka, The Moonsand Clan becomes pratically extinct since the majority participated in this contest, only to be slaughtered brutally, leaving only their current leader behind **in FPSA, a young kid named TiK is forced in a home against his own will by 3 cruel women. the events were revealed to the public, but the kid and 3 women already made amends by then, so they hid from the world **in FPSA, an ancient house was said to have been possessed by a ghost. the only remaining descnedants of famous 16th century slave holders are killed **in FPSA, an old man named Bingo Oldguy dies at the age of 123. many are saddened. but a notorious bitch named Tabby Dialren is killed. many people rejoice **in FPSA, a celebrity named Mizu C. Rainchild is said to have perished and, supposedly, an evil being is defeated and eaten by a mutant fly **in FPSA, a corrupt school has proven that the most evil of people can change for the better **The Black Juice Epidemic occurs in FPSA, spreading everywhere *2011: start of SCSIM